This invention relates to pillared interlayered clay compositions. In one of its aspects it relates to a method for preparing a pillared interlayered clay product. In still another aspect of this invention it relates to the treatment of reactants used in preparing pillared interlayered clays. In another of its aspects the invention relates to preparation of pillared interlayered clays that provide product of increased surface area and pore volume as compared to products made outside of this manner of preparation.
It is well known to make pillared interlayered clay compositions by reacting a smectite-type clay, such as bentonite, with an aqueous solution of a polymeric cationic hydroxy inorganic metal complex such as Chlorohydrol.RTM.. Upon dehydration of the reaction product, there results a smectite clay which includes an inorganic oxide such as alumina interspersed between layers of the clay. This inorganic oxide is in the form of pillars which support the layers of clay so that the clay layers are separated from each other at a uniform distance.
In the present invention it has been found that a special treatment of the aqueous solution of the polymeric cationic hydroxy inorganic metal complex can be used to produce pillared interlayered clays having greater surface area and pore volume than pillared interlayered clays produced without using this treatment of the aqueous solution of the polymeric cationic hydroxy inorganic metal complex.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method by which the surface area and pore volume of pillared interlayered clay can be increased. It is another object of this invention to provide pillared interlayered clay product that contains an admixture of zeolite in its structure. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method of preparing a promoted catalyst by impregnating the pillared interlayered clay product of this invention with catalytic material. It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved pillared interlayered clay product. It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved pillared interlayered clay product containing zeolite material. It is still another object of this invention to provide a promoted catalyst. In other objects of this invention, methods are provided for separating gases and for promoting catalytic reaction using pillared interlayered clay products with this invention.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.